nationsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
JusExcon
Fine, i'll add something useful... Jesus. JusExcon JusExcon was this dude that many people somewhat like (in the sense that people actually like ''me) and he coded programs for DSC, which was owned by Avengera131 and me. I usually get so butthurt, that I end up crying a waterfall of dicks. Coding JusExcon was known as copying programs. This is untrue. I only took the password program off the wiki. YOU HEEAR ME AHLKAHFLDAuods---- JusExcon didn't really code much. He mostly created a turtle mining program (to which this day he still uses to mine, find one of his mine tunnels and he will give you some dirt or shit) and other things which to this day will never be released. Ever. It's literally fucking generic! That, and his code is full of bullshit History (if there even was one) The following text will contain: noobishness, idioticy, and stupidity. You have been warned. . . . . . . JusExcon joined July 2012, nooby as fuck. He wandered around, dying at each turn. He ended up having over 9000 death points, and nobody ever gave a single fuck. After wandering around, Avengera131 went and started to invite the noobles of NationsMC, and I was the first to go up. After getting 100 dollars (and having 10 dead dogs in the process) he finally teleported to Divinity, which he will then go on to have more adventures and crap In Divinity anyways after jusexcon joined divinity he made a shitty house made of cobblestone next to a nuclear reactor. he started to mine and shit and blah and shit and '''FUCK YOU' 'Starting to program' Before nationsMc, jusexcon only tested and screwed around with turtles. He usually made simple programs for them, like tunnelers, or rail placers. He decided to go on tekkit servers, but alas, NONE OF THEM HAD COMPUTERCRAFT ENABLED :legasp: Except for NationsMC, which is why he chose it. Divinity Software Company Divinity Software Company (DSC) was just a simple two-man operation. They just created simple programs for simple people, such as a miner program, password program, etc. They prospered in the field of software for CC, as most people were too lazy to find out about CC even though they probably know how to make calculators in redstone Zephyros/Brussels After a fiasco over new maps, raiding, and other crap, Divinity was destroyed (read the whole story at Avengera131's page, too lazy to type it here) and we were moved to Zephyros (now known as Brussels). After that, me and Avengera lived in peace and harmony and I died about 5 times after joining Brussels FUCK Eventually Pick_N_Shovel became a huge dickhead, and killed Avengera131 and JusExcon, so they both left to go ahead and do their own shit Las Pegasus After Death, JusExcon spawned at spawn and had nothing like the poor people he meets on the streets. He met two other people, OnlyOnMendays, and Rick_Waite (who are way cooler than JusExcon) and decided to make a town with them since JusExcon had like 3k and the other two piled in their monies to get 3k. Eventual FUCK THIS I'M NOT EDITING THIS ANY MORE GO SUCK ON A PILE OF DICKS The End What do you want from me, a pile of shit? Go away. I don't want you people reading my bull. Category:Player Bio's